sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Specjalny poziom (Sonic 3
Specjalny poziom – rodzaj poziomu pojawiający się w grach Sonic the Hedgehog 3 oraz Sonic & Knuckles. Zadaniem gracza jest usunięcie z planszy wszystkich niebieskich kul i zdobycie jednego ze Szmaragdów Chaosu. Opis Aby dostać się do poziomu, gracz musi znaleźć wielki pierścień. Ich lokacja oraz ilość zależy od danego poziomu. Wskoczenie do pierścienia nie wymaga od gracza spełniania żadnych wymagań. Poziom rozgrywa się na kuli we wzorze szachownicy w dwóch kolorach, zależnych od poziomu. Gracz widzi poziom zza pleców postaci. Plansza wypełniona jest różnokolorowymi kulkami, a także pierścieniami. Są też puste przestrzenie, po których gracz może się poruszać bez wywoływania żadnych akcji. Ruch postaci do przodu jest automatyczny. Gracz może jednak skręcać oraz podskakiwać. Skręcanie odbywa się pod kątem prostym wzdłuż linii szachownicy. Zadaniem gracza jest zamiana wszystkich niebieskich kulek na planszy na czerwone, przy jednoczesnym unikaniu tych drugich. Gdy na planszy nie będzie już niebieskich kulek, wszystkie obiekty wzlecą, a na planszy pojawi się Szmaragd Chaosu. Dotknięcie czerwonej kulki powoduje zakończenie poziomu. Poza niebieskimi i czerwonymi, na planszy znajdują się także białe kulki z czerwoną gwiazdą. Pełnią one funkcje zderzaków. Po kontakcie, odbijają one postać, która będzie poruszać się do tyłu. Można ponownie poruszać się do przodu po wciśnięciu strzałki w górę. W Sonic & Knuckles znajdują się także pomarańczowe kulki. Pełnią one funkcje springów i po kontakcie odbijają postać na odległość 5 kratek. left|150px|thumb|Schemat tworzenia pierścieniNiektóre niebieskie kulki, czasami wraz z czerwonymi, ułożone są w figury, np. kwadraty. Jeżeli gracz zamieni ich kontur na czerwone kulki, cała figura zamieni się w pierścienie do zebrania. Działa to jedynie w przypadku, gdy w środku figury znajdują się niebieskie kulki. Za zdobycie wszystkich pierścieni na planszy (tych z figur oraz swobodnie leżących), gracz otrzyma Perfect Bonus, w postaci 50000 punktów przy końcu poziomu, niezależnie od powodzenia. Ponadto, zdobycie 50 daje dodatkową szansę, a stu - dodatkowe życie. Trudność rośnie wraz z długością rozgrywki - co każde 30 sekund, postacie oraz muzyka odrobinę przyspieszają. Inne tryby Poza regularnymi poziomami, w grach znajdują się ukryte poziomy, po jednym na każdą. Dostępne są one w menu wyboru poziomu. Gracz musi odblokować tryb debugowania, ustawić Sound Test na 07 i zagrać utwór, a następnie wybrać opcję "Special Stage" 1 lub 2 i wejść do niego przytrzymując przy tym przycisk A. Oba poziomy zakończone są zdobyciem złotego Szmaragdu. Nie ma on jednak wpływu na rozgrywkę, nie pojawia się też na ekranie wyników poziomu. W Sonic 3 & Knuckles, poziomy są podzielone na dwie grupy, według gry, z której pochodzą. Poziomy z Sonic the Hedgehog 3 zawierają zwykłe Szmaragdy Chaosu i są dostępne po wejściu do zwykłego wielkiego pierścienia. Poziomy z Sonic & Knuckles zawierają w sobie Super Szmaragdy. Dostępne są wyłącznie poprzez Ołtarz Szmaragdów w Hidden Palace Zone, do którego gracz ma dostęp poprzez świecące w kolorach Szmaragdów wielkie pierścienie. Poziomy są jednak takie same. Poprzez technologię lock-on, grywalna jest mini-gra Blue Sphere. Jest to zbiór losowo generowanych poziomów opartych na specjalnych poziomach. Aby ją odblokować, gracz musi podpiąć kartridż z grą Sonic the Hedgehog. Informacje o poziomach Tabela przedstawia informacje o planszach, czyli ilość niebieskich kul oraz dostępnych pierścieni. Zawarte są również informacje o ukrytych poziomach. W innych grach Sonic Mania Blue Sphere powraca jako bonusowy poziom w grze Sonic Mania. Wykorzystane zostaną zarówno oryginalne układy i kolory poziomów, jak też i powstaną całkowicie nowe. Muzyka }} Ciekawostki * Początkowo, napis rozpoczynający poziom miał brzmieć "Get Blue Balls". Został on jednak zmieniony podczas końcowych testów gry. * W Sonic the Hedgehog 3, kolorystyki kolejnych poziomów przypominają kolory poziomów z normalnej rozgrywki (włącznie z Flying Battery Zone). Kategoria:Specjalne poziomy Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic the Hedgehog 3 Kategoria:Poziomy w Sonic & Knuckles en:Special Stage (Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles)